


He Belongs to Me

by TwistedSamurai



Series: In The Shadows [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Heidegger attacks Tseng, M/M, Poor Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Thats the best way to put it, The Turks are vampires, Torture, Vampire Bites, losing limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Tseng takes the blame for a failed mission and Reno and Rude both dislike the fact he's alone with Heidegger. So Reno does the one thing he can think of, and calls Rufus. When he learns what's happening at HQ, house arrest be damned he arrives and steps in, refusing to let Heidegger punish Tseng for it.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: In The Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075685
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	He Belongs to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_ask_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/gifts).



Those who saw him were quick to get out of the way. Some sliding into a room along the hallway while others just pressed back against the wall. The moment he reached the elevator, those waiting cleared a path. Anyone who didn’t right away were quick to step back at the slightest glance from the blue eyes that turned towards them. The elevator he stepped into was empty, leaving him alone for the ride to stew with his thoughts and worries.

Rufus’s footsteps were quick, going almost from a walk to a run down the empty hallway as he made his way to the Turks office’s. He didn’t bother to check if any of them were in there- he knew they would be. Cobalt blue eyes scanned the room before zeroing in on Reno and Rude, and he made his way over as both turned their gazes towards him.

Reno didn’t say anything, pushed off of where he was leaning on the desk and uncrossed his arms as the blonde slammed a hand down. Not a word left his mouth even then, he simply shook his head at the question that didn’t even need to be worded and Rufus growled, gaze trailing over to the empty desk.

Tseng had been called to meet with Heidegger, and both Reno and Rude had tried to tell him to allow them to go with. So when he had left, Reno had text Rufus. The blonde had immediately made his way to headquarters- orders to stay away be damned. He didn’t know why Heidegger was calling him, and Reno hadn’t explained it. He had simply told Rufus to hurry.

He had thought, maybe, he could stop Tseng from going. The man had ignored his phone calls, and Rufus knew texting wouldn’t help anything. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“Reno. What happened.” He demanded softly, staring into the bright blue eyes focused on him.

“… Heidegger came by to see what… What had happened. Demanded to know why our last report was...” Reno trailed off even quieter than before, and Rufus froze for a moment, his mind racing with scenarios, before Rude spoke up.

“He demanded Tseng go with him to discuss it, and they headed out. There’s a room just a floor down, we can get you to. Tseng said he would take the blame for this earlier, but Heidegger looked furious. We didn’t think he would come here.” The bald Turk stood up, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses but even Rufus could see he was worried and stressed about what was happening to Tseng.

“Take me down there.” He ordered, and both of them exchanged a glance before Reno nodded. The red head didn’t say anything else, as he led Rufus out of the room and towards the exit. There was a moment of silence and Rufus nodded briefly to Rude as he sat back down again. Rufus quickly stepped out, the sound of their shoes on the floor the only noise in the deserted hall as Reno jabbed at the elevator button.

There was a long moment of silence before the red head spoke. “Rude wasn’t wrong. He was pretty pissed.” He didn’t look at Rufus, staring at the doors to the elevator. “Slammed a hand on the desk so hard I’m surprised the damn thing didn’t break from it. Even had me jump a bit. Tseng just kinda… Tensed up and told him he would make up for it.” The door slid open, and Reno stepped in after Rufus, hitting the button to take them down.

Rufus didn’t know what to expect, as the door slid shut. He stayed silent, and Reno didn’t open his mouth again, even though he did glance over a few times. In all honesty the blonde was grateful for it. If he heard any more about what had led to the message, he would probably lose the thin strand of control he was currently balancing on.

The second the elevator was opened, he stepped out. Reno went to follow, but he only raised a hand to stop him mid step. “Boss?” Reno stared at him as there was a loud thud from further down the hall but neither of them moved as Rufus took a deep breath.

“Go back to Rude and lock the office door. No one is to enter that office until I tell you. Is that understood?” Rufus said softly as he lowered his hand, and Reno stared for a moment before slowly nodding and hitting the button.

Rufus headed down the hall, following the source of the loud thud from before- it wasn’t that hard. Most of the doors in the hall were either shut and had lights off or were wide open and bare. There was only one with a light on and the door only slightly jarred open. Rufus found himself hesitating outside the door before he leaned in to listen.

“You think just because you made a deal with that brat you can disobey my orders?” Heidegger snarled, and Rufus’ jaw clenched. “I’m the one whose in charge around here, and you best keep that in mind the next time any of you decided to bring another failure like this because I won’t just be removing your arm.” He snapped.

Rufus’ eyes widened and he moved before he could even think, slamming the door open. He stopped, one hand holding it open as the other gripped the doorframe. It was almost like a study weight to him, as he took in the site before him.

Tseng was laying in a heap on the floor at Heidegger’s feet, his back to Rufus. There was too much blood for the blonde to tell where exactly it was coming from, but he could see a little behind Heidegger what looked to be Tseng’s arm. He almost retched at the sight, his face going pale.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He snarled as Heidegger stared at him. Rufus moved forward, kneeling beside Tseng and lifting him up a bit, despite the low protests from the Turk. “I already discussed this with my father- you are not the one in charge of the Turks any longer, they answer me now.” Cobalt blue eyes flashed with anger, and he carefully set Tseng down, forcing himself not to look at him as Tseng let out a low noise of pain.

“Who the hell let you into HQ? You may be in charge of them, but you were put on house arrest.” Heidegger glanced at Tseng, sneering. “Another failure I will need to report to the president.”

“No. I will be reporting it myself. As well as how you handle punishing the Turks.” Rufus’ voice was colder than ice as he stepped between the two, standing nearly toe to toe with Heidegger and staring up at the taller man. Most people would have found him to be imposing, terrifying, but Rufus only leaned in, getting as close as he could. “Get out of this fucking room. Tseng belongs to me, not to you, and you will never. Lay a hand on him again. I’m still the vice president of this company, Director. So leave before I decide to use this position to completely ruin not only your job, but your entire life to the point my father won’t even be able to help you pick up a single piece of it.”

Heidegger stared back, not moving for a moment. Rufus narrowed his eyes, watching as the Director took a step back, despite the anger clear on his face. “This isn’t over, Rufus. You won’t be taking your fathers position any time soon.” He growled, before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Rufus knelt down immediately, putting an arm around Tseng to help him sit up. “Tseng? Tseng you need to stay awake-“ He felt the warmth of Tseng’s breath on his neck, felt the brush of his lips as he got closer. That with the sound of his name had him stopping his words.

“Rufus.” Tseng cut himself off, his voice a weak whisper as he reached up to touch his chest, and Rufus paused as he realized Tseng was pushing him. It wasn’t strong enough at all to do anything, and that only seemed to hurt more than if the Turk had shoved him back. “G-Get out.” He hissed, and Rufus saw his bare fangs, the dark red eyes glowing with hunger as they settled on Rufus’ neck.

Normally, he would have titled his head back, and simply let Tseng pull him closer, but this time he pulled back, setting Tseng on the ground again. This deep hunger in his eyes… Was far different. He knew there was a lot of blood loss, and if he let Tseng closer to him, he would take more than just enough to feed.

“Stay in this room.” He ordered as he stood up and made his way across to Tseng’s arm, picking it up. “Will you…?”

“… Yes.” Tseng said softly, and Rufus moved back over, handing it to him and making his way to the door. “What are you going to do?” He asked as he managed to sit up with a low noise of pain.

“Get you something to eat.” Rufus said, glancing back at him. “I’m not letting you just lay here in the dirty floor. Reno and Rude are worried about you.” He added before stepping out and quietly shutting the door. Rufus paused for a long moment, shivering as he leaned back against it for a moment.

There was a silent thanks that Tseng had control over himself enough to push away, but Rufus knew it wouldn’t last that long. He took a deep breath, pushing off the door and heading down the halls. There was an easy way to help out, he knew, and Rufus’ steps sped up as he made his way into the elevators.

There she was- the young assistant to her father had always tried to show off a bit more when she saw him, and it only made Rufus scoff. But now he slid over, leaning in and smirking as he put his hands on the papers she was working on.

“Would you mind, if I had a moment of your time?” He purred softly, noting the blush that kept onto her cheeks at his words. Too easy, he thought as she nodded and stood up. Rufus wrapped his arm around her waist, looking around them for a moment as he leaned in to whisper softly in her ear.

Rufus felt bad, as he led her down to hall. He didn’t even know her name, and his father wouldn’t even miss the woman. She pressed against him again, and Rufus reached behind himself, opening the door and moving in.

There was no time to think, or even really do much. Rufus’s back hit the wall and he heard the cut of shriek of alarm even though his head spun. It took him a moment to see exactly what he was looking at. All he could see was Tseng, back to him and leaning over the woman. Rufus let out a slow breath, inching for the door and he froze as Tseng lifted his head with a low gasp.

“I…” The thud of the body hitting the ground as Tseng stepped back was something Rufus probably should have been shocked by, he thought. “Who was she?” He asked softly.  
“My fathers assistant.” He said simply. “Useless, to him. And to the company.” Perhaps adding the last bit would ease Tseng’s guilt at this. Rufus could only hope as he saw him nod. “How many more?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted after a moment, turning to face him. Rufus stared for a moment before nodding and sliding out of the room with a small click of the door. 

The first few targets were easy after that- he only had to press them into the wall, whisper sweet nothings in their ears, and they followed him without hesitation. Tseng didn’t shove Rufus back into the wall again- he would let them slide in in front of him and any sound they made were shut off by the leather glove pressed against their mouth as Tseng bit down.

Rufus didn’t keep track, only aimed for people he knew wouldn’t be missed. But as he opened the door to see the young man that he had brought to the room laying on the ground, the blonde paused, looking around to see where Tseng was. He stepped farther in, and looked over to the side where Tseng wiped his mouth clean before licking at his fingers.

“… I’m sorry you had to see any of this.” He said calmly, and Rufus shook his head as he moved over. The brown eyes that were now focused on him still had traces of red in them, and he took a half step back as the blonde got closer to him. “What are you doing?”

“It’s safe now, isn’t it?” He replied, as he undid the first few buttons on his shirt. The moment he was in arms reach Tseng grabbed him, pulling him closer. “You’ve had enough. But I have to admit I’m still jealous that everyone else got to feel your fangs on them.” He smirked, reaching up to gently brush his thumb over the tip of one fang and Tseng chuckled softly, leaning in to gently press his lips against the mark on Rufus’ neck.

“I may have bitten them, sir, but none of them will ever have this. Or will get the mark that you have or taste anywhere near as delicious.” He murmured. Rufus grimaced slightly as Tseng’s teeth dug into his neck, but he relaxed in seconds as Tseng let out a small moan against his skin.

He was a little light headed as Tseng pulled back, tongue lapping at the spot on his neck for a moment before he pulled back. Rufus smiled softly, leaning in to kiss his cheek as Tseng let out a slow breath. “You know, you’ve made quite a large mess, Tseng.” He commented after a moment, his smile only widening at the chuckle that accompanied those words.

“Reno and Rude can handle clean up. Besides, Reno is the best at it, isn’t he?” Tseng replied, and Rufus nodded a bit, reaching up to touch his shoulder. “Ah… I’m alright, don’t worry about it.” He assured. “There’s…. Well, I won’t give you all the details but simply losing a body part like an arm or a leg can be fixed. It just takes a lot to fix it.”

“Well, that would explain why you needed so much.” Rufus nodded. “… But… Next time do not take the blame for any of this, Tseng. Your problems are everyone else’s as well. And if I have Reno call me in another panic because you decided to talk to Heidegger there will be problems.” He said. Despite his simple tone, the words carried through that he was serious.

“… Understood, Mr. Vice-President.” Tseng chuckled softly, nodding. “But he did say one thing right. You’re supposed to be on house arrest, and wandering around HQ like you did will only cause problems.”

“The I suppose, Tseng, you’re going to have to take me home.” He smirked, grabbing the Turk’s tie and pulling him closer. “And keep me there.”

“That, I can do.” Tseng murmured, pulling him into a kiss. Rufus leaned into, wrapping his arms around Tseng to keep him there for a moment longer. “I probably have horrible breath. I should have waited for that.” He admitted as they parted.

“I have no complaints. Now come on, I don’t need my old man throwing a fit.” Rufus finally pulled out of his arms, and Tseng nodded, moving to hold the door open for him.


End file.
